Traffic in the Sky
by Fluffycupcake
Summary: The rich and beautiful Meredith left to California four years ago. Leaving everything she knew behind her. Including her then boyfriend Derek Shepherd. What happens when she returns back to New York?


**So I'm just a 15 years old girl who likes writing. I def don't own these characters the pretty awesome Shonda does. **

* * *

"I heard Meredith is moving back to the city today" Mark said as he took another sip of his scotch. "Heard she is going to go to Columbia you know for medical school" Mark said looking at Derek who was sitting on the other end of the sofa. "Good for her" He said as he placed his beer battle on the table. Four year passed but the pain was still there. The pain will always be there. He wanted the pain to be gone. He tried to make it go. With occasional hook ups here and there. So he just dedicated himself for work. He worked for his dad's firm, he was on the way to become one of the most successful lawyers in the city. He tried to do everything just to forget about that petit blonde. But no matter what he did her really couldn't forget about her.

"What Meredith is coming back?!!! This is amazing Mark why didn't you tell me earlier." Addison said as she went to sit on the coach next to Mark. "So I told Iz we're all gonna meet by her apartment today and have a little homecoming thing for Mer" . Mark said as he finished what was left of his drink. "So you should really come. You gotta forget about what happened between you two. Cut her some slack" Mark said as he hit Derek on his shoulder. "Oh, Right! Mer ? What makes you think Derek would come with us. He is too fancy even for Mer" Addison teased, watching Derek as he turned red and uncomfortable. "He's too busy, Mark!" She said.

" Well you know what? She's back? That's really great! But I'm busy tonight, meeting two clients" Derek said as he took a look at his blackberry. "But I am...." Derek began but was soon interrupted by Mark.

"As always! Tell me something new Shepherd!" Derek shrugged.. "It's not like you have time for anything lately?" Mark said, Leaving Derek with a sad expression. "Well I'm gonna leave you two alone and go call Mer" Addison said as she placed a kiss on Mark's mouth. "Derek I really hope you can make it tonight" Addison said as she walked out of the living room. "That's not true" Derek said to him. "Whatever dude! All I'm saying now is that, you've been busy with work and if you're not at work. You're busy working on your laptop or busy bossing people around". Mark said as he handed Derek another beer. Derek rolled his eyes, not wanting to say anything else. He knew for a fact that he was neglecting his friends for his career, but he was finally doing something for himself and Meredith? The fact she was back. It brought back memories. "I'm over her!" Derek said to himself.

* * *

"I'm so happy to be back Iz!! I won't lie California was amazing. And Stanford was such a great school. I also met some really awesome people. But I missed all of you guys. And I missed the city. And you know what I actually missed the bitchiness of my mom" Meredith confessed and smiled as she was trying on her new tunic dress in her family's Park Avenue apartment.

"Well, for a start everyone here is doing well. Me and Alex are going strong, Mark and Addie seem to be doing better than ever. And Derek… well Derek" Izzie said but was interrupted by Meredith.

"OMG, this dress pairs so well with these boots" Meredith said as she intended to change the topic to something else that was not Derek Christopher Shepherd . She couldn't think about him right now. It hurt too much to think about him.

"Meredith. You can't avoid him forever" Izzie said as she came behind Meredith who was scanning herself in the mirror. "Why should we talk about him? I am so over him! Moved on" Meredith smiled trying to hide the sadness and her heart which was aching. It has been 2 years since they've seen each other. They barely talked anymore. The last time they did was on Christmas over the phone. She turned around as she heard her phone ringing. "It's Addie" she said and left the room. Izzie shrugged. They were so not over each other

Everyone was laughing and having a blast. The good old friends were now catching up with each other's life. Meredith was really happy to be back home with all the people she spent her childhood with and enjoyed hanging out with the most. Not for a second she thought of going back to California. Here was where she belonged.

"Tell me again, you actually dated a guy that was 15 years older than you sounded like Borat and never washed his hands? What were you thinking?" Alex asked. He knew that Meredith was a serial dater but for her to choose someone that bad, is a downer.

"Yeah, he was my organic chem professor. He was funny and smart. And he was like my longest relationship or whatever" Meredith said as she took sip of her Tequila shot. "Five months to be exact".

"As much as I hate to say this, what about you and Derek? You dated more than a year" Mark interrupted the conversation and sat down next to Addison. "Is that your other record book?" Mark smirked. "He doesn't count; I was in high school and we were so naive and young and stupid, Mark!"

"Is he really, just your high school crush Meredith?"

"Yes I think so... I don't want..."

"Derek!" Addison yelled interrupting Meredith.

There he was wearing gray suit, a white shirt and brown skinny tie. Meredith clench her teeth, her entire body suddenly felt so weak. But she tried her best to normal. "He looks so different, more mature and...and..." she said to herself.

"Sexy "Meredith said to herself.

"Hi everyone" Derek greeted everyone as his eyes automatically focused on one person, Meredith. "Mer welcome Home" He said with a smile.

She lifted her head up "Thanks" her voice trembled. Thanks? That's all she could say? "What the hell are you thinking Meredith! Ask him to sit and join? NO! Don't! You are Over him remember?" Meredith though to herself.

"Well, I have to go but it's good seeing you... all of you... I have a meeting so hmm... this is me going " He said as he looked at Meredith and felt unwelcome by her . "Hmm... Bye" He said and left the apartment. So over her?! HA who am I kidding he though to himself.

* * *

**I tried my best. This is my first fan fic ever so don't be too harsh on me please :D**

**Thanks,**

**J **


End file.
